cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Parker and Terrence
'''Parker and Terrence '''are the secondary antagonist of the Black Lion franchise. They serve as the bumbling henchmen of Butch the Terrible Terrier. Background Before the events of the cartoon series, Parker and Terrence were best friends with Gaspard. They spent a lot of time together before they both descended into villainy. Matthew comforted the two since they were orphans and were abandoned before being taken in by a wicked orphanage owner. Matthew was able to transform all of that self-hatred and abuse into self-confidence and respect but he was hoping that it would last since they would go there every time after school. After starting school again after the huge snow storm, Alex, Tysan and every single student in the school received mysterious texts from two mysterious students except for Matthew which surprised and confused him. He wondered why and was eager to get to the bottom of the cyberbully mystery. It was difficult for Matthew to find the cyberbullies because when he's close to finding the cyberbullies with his phone, the number is blocked and he isn't able to locate or identify the cyberbullies. Matthew then chose to match the phone number with every student in the school but since there were 1200 students being cyberbullied, it took him until 2 A.M. to find the cyberbullies. It was Parker and Terrence which surprised Matthew and all of the students in the school. Matthew tried to tell the principal the whole story but he wouldn't believe without any convincing evidence. So, Matthew knew how to get Parker and Terrence into confessing that they're the cyberbullies by placing a small microphone in their room as he entered their house to spend some time with them. While Matthew was hanging out with Parker and Terrence, he asked them how their unexpected day-off was because of the snow storm and they told him that it was horrible because the orphanage owner treated them even worse than before. He called them names which hurt them on the inside and since he treated the other kids with love and respect, they decided to get even with the kids who were treated fairly than him by sending them hurtful text messages. After learning all of that information, Matthew left the orphanage and took the small microphone with him. Parker and Terrence had no idea that their confession was recorded until they came into school tomorrow and the principal gave them detention for their cyberbullying. They accused Tysan of it since he's very good with computers but Matthew admitted that he did and revealed that he had the camera placed in their room while he was talking to them yesterday. As they walked into detention, they developed a hatred of Matthew and vowed to get revenge on him. Personality Even though Parker and Terrence are idiotic and simple-minded, they are masters of psychologically abusing students. They're also master manipulators as well even though they have a low intelligence. Parker and Terrence have their own personalities but when they're together, they're extremely greedy, selfish, backstabbing and abusive. Parker does most of the talking and does most of the bullying and since he's really buff, he likes to physically abuse them as well. He's very cocky and thinks that he's better than everyone he meets. He enjoys the pain and suffering of others and is eager to make every child in the school miserable since he and Terrence were abused by the orphanage owner and the other kids were treated with kindness and love. Terrence does less talking because he agrees what Parker says, which annoys him. Terrence is mostly dim-witted but since he's really buff, he enjoys abusing his enemies physically. Physical appearance Parker is a muscular meerkat and Terrence is a muscular warthog. Appearances The Black Lion Parker and Terrence serve as supporting antagonists in the cartoon series Return to the Present Parker, Terrence, and the gang made a brief appearance. At the science fair, Parker and Terrence were hoping that Matthew would lose the science fair. After Matthew's invention exploded, due to Future Butch's actions, Parker and Terrence were seen laughing along with the rest of the gang. After Matthew and his friends returned to the present, Matthew tried out his invention one more time for the science fair and with his invention fixed, he won the science fair. Butch then made a rude comment about Matthew's invention which caused Matthew's new robot dog, Robo to bark at them. Parker, Terrence and the gang screamed and they ran away. Category:Article of the week Category:Warthogs Category:Meerkats Category:Villains Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Character pairs Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Henchmen Category:African characters Category:Character groups Category:Singing characters Category:School villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Servants Category:Wooten Villains Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Students